User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Jason and Macy, Season 1, Episode 2
Jason- Played by Ross Lynch Macy-played by Maia Mitchell It was a beautiful frieday morning in new york, and Jason has just taken a shower, he went to his bathroom and dried his hair with a towel and put on some cologne, he was thinking of trying to get a new job today, and he hopes to find one for sure, He heard a soft knock on the door, he knew who it was, "Hey Jason" Macy greeted "Hey!, morning come in" Jason greeted back, Macy sat of his couch while Jason got a cup of water, then he took a seat next to her, "So, i'm thinking of getting a job at that nail salon about four blocks away" she said "Really? well good luck, i'm thinking of getting the job at that new Pizza place six blocks away" he said "That's great" Macy said, Macy leaned back on the couch and suddeny she smelled a fresh sent, and she realized it was Jason, "Oh you smell really good" she said, untill she realized she had said it out loud by accident, "Uh thanks.." Jason replied, It was awkward for a moment untill Macy spoke up, "Well i guess i should be going now, see ya later, wish me luck" she said as she headed for the door "Good luck!" he replied, then Macy went out of the door to apply for the Nail salon, I should probably get going to ''Jason said to himself, Just then he brushed his teeth, and his hair, grab his jacket and headed out the door, ''meanwhile with Macy Macy had just took a cab to the Nail Salon, the Salon was called "Beautiful Nails" she made it there and fiiled out an applacation. just then she was waiting for another cab to pick her up, she was palnning to go to breakfast, and a man approached her, he was tall, had black hair, gorgeous green eyes, amazing smile, and a clef chin, That stood there next to Macy. and she could feel his eyes on her, "Um Hi" she greeted "Hello there" he greeted back "I'm peter" He continued as he held out his hand for Macy to shake "I'm Macy" she said as she shook his hand, "Tell me about yourself" He said suddenly "Okay well uh, i live here, in new york, i have on little brother that lives in LA, i'm 21, my favorite color is green, and i just met a handsome man" she said untill she realized she had said that last part outloud by accident, "Nice, well, i live here also, i'm an only child, i'm 23, ,my favorite color is red, i live a rich life, and i just met a beautiful brunette" He replied back with a grin, Man whatever girl is with him she is very lucky ''she said to herself, "So i know we just met and all, but i was wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast?" he asked ''Oh ''so i guess he's not with anyone, YES!,'' macy said to herself,' "Uh sure!, i was just about to go myself, but yes" she replied with a smile, A cab finally came and so they went inside of it and took off to a near by diner, ''Meanwhile with Jason Jason had just sent in an applacation for "Pizza paradise" that was the name of the newest pizza resturant, Then he decied to go to breakfast, so he waited for a cab, he finally got to "Old 50's diner" that was his favorite diner, He walked inside and a waitress seated him, while he sat down he looked to the next table across from him and he was suprised, He saw Macy, sitting there, with peter. "Macy?" Jason said She looked over to the table across from her, "Oh hey Jason!" she greeted "Who is this?" Peter asked "Oh this is Jason, he lives in the same apartment building as me, and were best friends" Macy replied "Oh well it's nice to meet you Jason" Peter said almost through gritted teeth, Jason noticed his expression, "Nice to mee you to" He greeted back, They didn't talk for the next half hour, it was just kind of awkward, When they were finally done with breakfast Jason decided to leave before they did, by the time Macy and peter left the diner and went outside, Jason was already gone, "Well this was nice" Macy said "It sure was, hey i have a question, that Jason guy...you two are just friends, right?" Peter asked "Oh yeah of course, we've been friends for five years" she replied "Okay, just wondering, so, i was also wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tomorrow?, and we could get to know each other even better" he said "I would love to!, here is my phone number, and my adress" she wrote down her phone number and her adress on a piece of paper and handed it to him, "Pick me up at 7:00 tomorrow" she said with a smile "Will do" he replied with a grin, just then a cab showed up and Macy went inside and waved goodbye to peter, The cab dropped her off at the apartment building, she started walking through the halls as she then decided to talk to Jason for a bit, she took the stairs upto his apartment and knocked on his door, "Hey" she said with a smile as Jason opened his door, "Oh hey" he said with an even bigger smile "Why did you just run off like that from breakfast?" she asked curiously "Oh well i just wanted to give you some alone time with that geter guy" he replied "It's.. peter" "Yeah okay" Silence filled the air for a minute, "Well i better get going now, bye" she said as she was waving goodbye "Bye" he replied as he watched her walk away, Even though he had just met this peter, he had a bad feeling about him, he just didn't know what, The next day... It was 6:30 in the afternoon, and Macy had already picked out what to wear for her date with peter, She put on a ruby red dress that went four inches past her knees, red flat heeled shoes to match, her hair was put up into a ponytail, a red bracelet, a red neckless, and a red purse that she put over her shoulder, she was ALL red, and was ready to go, she still had a little time to spare, so she decided to stop by Jason's apartment and ask for his opinion on her outfit, She made it to his apartment and knocked on his door softly, He opned his door and his mouth fell open, "Hey Jason, what do you think?" she asked it took him about ten seconds to answer, "Gorgeous..." he replied "Aw thanks, do you think peter will like it?" she asked Jason remembered that name, he still knew in his gut there was something off about peter, "Uhh... he sure will!" he replied laughing nervously, "Okay well i hope he does, he should be here soon, so see you later" she said "See ya" he replied watching her walk away once again, Peter showed up at Macy's apartment and knocked on her door, "Wow. you look beautiful" Peter said "Thanks" ready?" she asked "Yup" he replied he held out his hand for her to take, POSTPONED Hey guys so i'm gonna take a little break for a few hours then i'll write the rest of this episode later, PEACE! :) ~Swiftie Category:Blog posts